


The Captain and his Dog Part 2

by Wulfie89



Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfie89/pseuds/Wulfie89
Summary: Byakuya's home is broken into and poor Renji is bound and raped by Gin Ichimaru then left for Byakuya to find when the man returns from work. How will Byakuya react to finding Renji bound on their bed, leaking fluids and sobbing? How will he react when he realizes that's not the only thing that comes from this unwanted meeting?Mpreg Renji





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic, a spinoff of my previous one shot with Renji being Byakuya's hybrid pet. If you came this far past the outside warnings, I'm sure you understand what you're getting into. I don't delve to deep into the rape aspect, but you have to be blind to know it isn't there. There will be a kinda sorta happyish ending so I hope you enjoy!

The Captain and his Dog Part 2

"I will be home late tonight, Renji. Make sure dinner is ready and on the table when I get home. I am off tomorrow so we will have the whole day to ourselves." Byakuya informed his beloved pet as he stroked Renji's ear gently.

Renji nodded and leaned into the gently touch, his tail swishing behind him, "That sounds amazing, Master, I can't wait." He murmured softly.

Byakuya gave him a small smile and pressed a kiss to the dog hybrid's nose before turning to leave the large home.

Once his Master was gone, Renji sighed and stretched before moving to start working on his daily chores, his tail swishing gently behind him as he worked and wondered what tomorrow would bring. After working for about half an hour, he was surprised to hear the door open, his ears perking up slightly. He hummed and made his way towards the door.

"Did you forget someth-" He started to call out before freezing in place when he saw not his loving Master at the door, but a familiar grinning face of a silver haired fox. A scowl formed on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive position, "Why are you here?" He growled out through clenched teeth.

"Maa-maa, just came to visit my favorite puppy~" The fox cooed in fake sweetness, "And invite you out for the day since you're overbearing Master isn't around~"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Renji snapped, backing up a few paces as the fox stepped past the threshold of the door.

"Aw, don't be like that, pup~ I won't hurt you~" The fox trilled before darting into the home with speed Renji didn't expect. The dog hybrid yelped and spun to try and bolt away, throwing a table in the fox's path, but it didn't hinder him much as the silver haired male jumped over it before tackling Renji to the ground, smirking at the yelp that came from the slightly larger male when he nose met the unforgiving hard wood.

"Now now, pup, don't fight me so much~ I know you'll enjoy this~" The fox cooed, grinding himself down on the pinned redhead, "What do you think you're Master will do if he comes home and finds you tied up somewhere, thoroughly used by another man? How will he react if he finds you filled with so much cum that it's dripping from your overused hole, making you look like a whore?"

"L-lemme go, you freak!" Renji growled, squirming and managing to buck the smaller male off before scrambling to his feet to run again.

The fox man, Gin, chuckled and licked his lips in delight. He always did enjoy a good chase and the one this pup was going to provide would be the best yet, not to mention the prize at the end would be beyond worth it.

After a lengthy chase that left them both panting and Renji a bit beat up, Gin had managed to subdue the dog hybrid, binding his legs in a way that kept them spread open and wide while his arms were bound tightly behind his back while a gag was shoved in his mouth.

Gin grinned through his soft panting breaths as he looked down at his handiwork, licking his lips in delight, "Such a pretty little pup. Did you know that if one male alpha subdues another and claims him with sex, there is a 99.9% chance that the subdued male will become pregnant with the dominating male's offspring? Wouldn't that be delightful? You getting nice and heavy with my kits? Ah~ That would be wonderful~ And I'll know the moment they are conceived." He snickered as he crawled onto the bed where the bound male was laying for him, "And don't you even think of getting rid of any kits we create. Don't let your Master demand it. I've always wanted a little one, never got the chance because you are the only other hybrid I ever met, male or otherwise. You will be a perfect match though, they will be strong and beautiful." The fox hummed as he stroked a hand along Renji's cheek, not even flinching when the canine pulled away. He chuckled a bit and stripped out of his own clothes, glad Byakuya made his Pet run around in the nude.

Renji whined a bit as he watched Gin strip. He didn't want to have any young with this man! Why, oh why did Master have to work late today?! A muffled whine left him when Gin prodded at his exposed entrance, his curled tail instinctually moving to cover the hole only to be jerked painfully to the side as Gin tsked.

"Ah ah ah, pup, none of that now." Gin tutted, rubbing his already hard length at Renji's entrance, chuckling a bit when the dog clenched his eyes, "Aw, it's not that bad, pup. I'm sure you'll enjoy it soon." He cooed before plunging in, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him, his pointed silver fox ears flicking at the pained sound that escaped his current plaything. He didn't give him much time to adjust before starting up a hard, brutal pace. He planned on going and going until Renji would be heavy with young and there was no time to waste.

~~~~~~

By the time Gin finished and got himself dressed again, Renji's lower half was blissfully numb, his face streaked with tears and his whole frame quivering. When Gin leaned in close to breath in his scent, Renji couldn't help but flinch away slightly.

"Mmmm, yes. There's definitely kits inside you now. In about two months, you'll have a nice litter and I will be back to gather my share of the young. If none are there, there will be consequences." Gin cooed, patting Renji on the head before strolling off, "See you in two months, pup. Stay healthy~" And with that, he was gone and Renji was left on the bed he shared with his Master, bound and sobbing. What would Master do when he got home? Thankfully, he didn't have long to wait until the man returned.

~~~~~

When Byakuya opened the door to his home, he was surprised to not be greeted by his ever loyal pet and instantly began to worry, "Renji? Where are you?" He called out, his worry escalating when he stepped further into the house and saw the state the place was in, "Renji! Answer me!" He shouted, his panic growing as he followed the destruction. Renji always kept the place in tip top shape, to come home and see this mess worried the usually stoic man greatly. However, he was unprepared for the sight he came upon as he walked into the master bedroom, "Oh....Renji...." He breathed before rushing over to free his beloved pet, bracing himself when the last bonds came off, expecting himself to have his arms full of sobbing redhead. When he didn't though, he grew even more worried, "Renji, love, please, talk to me." He cooed gently, reaching out to pet Renji's ear, only to freeze when Renji flinched away.

"I-I'm sorry, Master......I-I'll clean everything up right away...." Renji hiccuped, moving to crawl off the bed, only to yelp and hiss in pain when his feet met the floor only to give out beneath him and send him crashing to the floor.

"Renji!" Byakuya gasped, moving to tug him back onto the bed, "Shhh, it's ok." He said calmly as he wrapped his arms around his precious pet, trying to sooth him,  
"I'm not worried about the mess. I don't care about that. I'm worried about you right now. Who did this?" He asked as he stroked soft red hair with one hand while tracing circles on a shaking back.

"F-fox.....s-said he wanted kits......said I'd make perfect ones......M-Master......he said I'd be having his kits......don't want too.....but have too....." Renji sobbed against Byakuya's chest, clinging to his suit jacket.

"No, you don't have to, Renji." Byakuya cooed, leaning down to kiss his head, only to jerk back when Renji quickly pulled away, staring at him with tear filled eyes.

"I _have_ too! H-he said he'd be back to take one and if there weren't any, then there would be consequences!" Renji sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself, "B-besides....th-they're innocent.....please....Master.....don't....don't make me do that....."

Byakuya sighed and gathered Renji back into his arms, stroking his back gently, "Whatever you desire, Renji. Come, let's go clean you up and then we'll eat dinner here."

"I-in bed, Master?" Renji asked, shock written all over his face.

"Of course. I can't expect you to sit on a hard chair right now. We will eat in bed and I will take care of you. If you wish to have this litter, then your care is in my hands now. I will take time off work and stay here with you." Byakuya decided.

Renji stared at him for a few moments before sobbing and tackling him, clinging tightly to him, "Th-thank you, Master!" He sobbed.

Byakuya smiled faintly and stroked his back gently. It was going to be a long two months.


End file.
